heroesvsmonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Siege Minions
In this page, you can learn more about each siege minion. This page will provide the minion's hp level at specific levels and damage amounts. Even the skills will be on this page. Possible Minions To Acquire (Beginner Class) In the siege map, each castle contains its own minion. You can acquire the minion by staying at rank#1 for 6 hours. Here are the minions: 1) BoneShot. This castle is blue. There is an ability unique to the minion. He has entangled shot (most archer classes have this ability). This minion can also be found in the ice golem level,but will not be obtainable. Another thing about this minion is that his name is the same as the other BoneShot. It can get very confusing when both of their names are mixed together so do not get fooled!!! 2) An Orge looking monster with two daggers. This castle is apparently held by datoushushu, so there are no specific details. In this case, we can call him Orgy for now. Luckily, Orgy has no special powers and he doesn't have too much hp from my experience. 50 damage can already take approxiametly 1/10 of his hp at lvl 31, so this minion is not very powerful. Possible Minions To Acquire(Low Class) In the siege map, there are 4 castles on the top. Those castles are considered low class. They consist of a two headed Orge, twin Orge(single), skeleton fighter and an iron golem. 1) Giant - This minion is very weak. The defense is low and the attack power is low for a lvl 1. He holds a club and he is the first boss in the game. His abilities are taunt and trip. This minion is great for luring monsters in case your heroes are in trouble. The castle he is held in is the brown one on the left in the picture. 2) Iron Golem - One of the best minions to exist in history. IronGolem has amazing abilities to defeat his enemies. One of his abilities is to roar. This causes character damage to be 1.5 x your character level. You also get a 70% chance to knock your enemy down. In addition, the golem has a shield similar to the reaper. The skill sign is the same but the ability is different. The shield gives the golem invincibility for 6 seconds, very useful for causing extra damage on your opponents. And if you are looking for this minion, his castle is located to the very left of the picture. It should look grayish and blueish. 3) Orge - A very interesting minion. He uses the same weapon as the Giant. He has very unique abilities though. One of them is to become invincible to damage attacks for 8 seconds. What a very unique ability. Another ability is to rage just like the barbarian. It increases attack power, but lowers defense by a lot. The last thing you need to know is that he is located in the upper right corner of the picture. 4) BoneLord - A must obtain minion. This minion is very similar to the green BoneShot, so for all the Green BoneShot minion fans, this is another minion you should pick. His abilities are similar to the fighter's. There is a taunt and a trip ability. If you are too lazy to hire a new fighter and train it to max, this minions is definitely recommended because of the hp at lvl 31, which is probably very high because the level 10 one I believe, already has more hp than a regular fighter at lvl 41. Also, his castle is red, which is to the right of the picture.